


Ice Cream in a Bottle

by Darkstarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Time Shenanigans, the slow path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstarling/pseuds/Darkstarling
Summary: Just a drabble.Po is an engineer, and a Queen, and she's not going to take a thousand years lying down.





	Ice Cream in a Bottle

Tilly! I know, you didn’t expect to hear from any of us ever again. You’re stupid and heroic that way. Lucky for you I love you for that. And luckier, I’m brilliant. If you think being sent a thousand years into the future will keep me from saying goodbye, you don’t know me very well at all.

Even if I know you won’t be able to write back.

Of course there’s more in this message buoy. The official thanks of a queen, an offer of refuge on Xahea if it still stands, the knowledge that our planet will remember what Discovery has done for the galaxy long after all our people are dust. There’s a monument to you all being built in the capital now, carved in self-healing dilithium so it can’t be forgotten, and resource vaults for you being hidden for whatever future you may find yourself facing. But that’s not the important part.

This is for you. For my friend. 

It’s a lot you know? Knowing you’re gone. Knowing that I have my whole life to write this for you even though we’re out of time. I always thought we’d have more. Time for me to settle in, become become the Queen you knew I could be. Invite you on a diplomatic visit and wow you with the royal engineering lab and laugh at the pomp and circumstance.

See if I could get you to kiss me.

So I lied. This isn't goodbye at all. I’m not going to let it end like this, okay? I refuse. And it’s me, and it’s you. And I’ve got all the time in the world to figure this out. So you’d better get yourself back here, Sylvia Tilly. The whole universe may be standing in our way, but between the two of us it doesn’t stand a chance. I’ll be waiting for you.

PS: When they ask why there’s a gelato maker in the beacon, absolutely refuse to explain why. That’s a royal order.


End file.
